vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone Girl/Transcript
FLASHBACK IN 1520 Northern Europe, 1520: Nadia approaches a quaint home and knocks on the door : Nadia: 'Good evening sir, If I can trouble you for a moment. ''man that answers starts to close the door in her face : 'Nadia: '''I'm looking for someone. Her name is Katerina Petrova. She was last seen outside of London in 1492. She's on the run. I need to find her.. I need to ask her why she abandoned me. IN THE PRESENT IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING IN MYSTIC FALLS ''and Katherine have holed up in some abandoned building in Mystic Falls. Nadia, who was bitten by Tyler Lockwood in the previous episode, is hallucinating due to the werewolf venom : 'Katherine: '''Nadia.. : '''Nadia: '''Please, I need to know. : '''Katherine: '''Nadia.. I'm right here. I'm right here. ''bite on Nadia's arm looks terrible, with the surrounding skin festering and turning black : 'Nadia: '''I was dreaming...of how I searched for you from village to village : '''Katherine: '''I know. I heard you. You said that I abandoned you... You were ripped from my arms as a baby. It's completely different! : '''Nadia: '''Not for a child without a mother. : '''Katherine: '''You know.. All this guilt is really taking all the fun out of this mother/daughter outing. I'm sorry Tyler bit you, but you're not going to die. : '''Nadia: '''Did you ask Klaus for his blood? : '''Katherine: '''Oh.. my. You really are delirious! Nadia, he would love nothing more than to watch my daughter die. : '''Nadia: ...A'nd you don't want to risk being outed... : 'Katherine: '''No, I don't. So, that's why I called ''him. Wes Maxfield comes out from behind Katherine and introduces himself : '''Wes: Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Maxfield. : Katherine: A'nd luckily for us, he would love nothing more than studying your blood. : '''Wes: '''Werewolf venom isn't easy to come by! ''bends down and holds up a needle : 'Nadia: '''Get away from me! : '''Katherine: '''It's okay, Nadia, it's okay. : '''Wes: '''Listen to your mother. The venom in your blood is a toxin with basic chemical properties. Once I study its makeup, I can create the antidote. : '''Katherine: '''It's okay. Come on, Come on. Hey. Hey. ''finally lets Dr. Maxfield draw some blood from her arm : 'Nadia: '''If I'd known I just had to die to drag your attention from Stefan, I would've tried it a long time ago. ''finished drawing her blood and goes off to analyze the sample : 'Katherine: '''If you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's almost working. : '''Nadia: '''I'm just glad you're here now. : '''Katherine: '''Me too. I'm going to be a better mother starting right now. I promise you, I'm going to save your life. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE ''is still chained up in the cellar 'Damon: '''She is ''brilliant. '''Stefan: '''We haven't noticed that Katherine's been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks, and that's all you have to say? '''Damon: '''Yep. '''Stefan: '''And you realize that it was Katherine who broke up with you. It wasn't, uh, Elena. '''Damon: '''Mhmm. '''Stefan: '''Right. So, your little murder spree with Enzo, where you, uh, killed Aaron, you nearly killed Jeremy, AND you tried to kill Wes, but you got infected with that ripper virus. That was all you reacting. To Katherine. '''Damon: '''I'm trying figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty, vampire-feeding Ripper that his nemesis is still walking around, alive and well, while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it. '''Stefan: '''I have it under control. '''Damon: '''I would love to hear this. UPSTAIRS: '''Matt: '''Hang on here.. Katherine's still alive? How is that possible? '''Caroline: '''Remember that time Nadia's ex, Gregor, hitched a ride in your head? Yeah, well, it's kind of the same thing. Katherine is a passenger in Elena, except it's worse, because none of us seemed to notice! '''Tyler: '''She was at my house... How did none of us figure it out? '''Caroline: '''Because it's Katherine and she's smart, and conniving, and sneaky... and we're the worst friends ever. '''Jeremy the phone: This makes no sense. She saved my life. She gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me. Katherine would never do that. Bonnie: 'That's what made her so believable. She played Elena to a tee. If she let you die, her cover was blown. '''Caroline: '''I was sleeping three feet away from her! She picked out my Bitter Ball dress. And I let her use my toothpaste! '''Stefan: '''Well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you? '''Tyler: 'this information for a moment She's the reason I found out about you and Klaus. 'Caroline: '''Of course! Oh my god! '''Tyler: 'angry at Katherine So, how do we kill the bitch? 'Stefan: '''Well, passengers can be expelled from the host. We saw it happen with Matt. Gregor died, and Matt lived. All we have to do is stab her with the Traveller knife. '''Matt: '''I still have the knife Nadia gave me. '''Stefan: '''Perfect! Go get it. '''Caroline: '''Wait, you guys! This is Katherine we're talking about. She's going to see a sneak attack from a mile away. We've got to get her to come to us. Get her guard down, corner her. '''Tyler: '''Fat chance you'll be seeing her today. I'm pretty sure I bit Nadia. '''Matt: '''What do you mean, you bit her? '''Tyler: '''I mean, she was attacking Caroline, and I might've nipped her a little. '''Matt: '''And you're just mentioning this ''now? 'Caroline: '''Hey guys! Focus. Tyler's right. Katherine's not going to leave Nadia's side, unless ''not leaving compromises her identity. 'Matt: '''Which means...? '''Caroline: '''We've got to invite her to something that Elena can't say no to. WHITMORE CAMPUS and Jeremy sit on a bench on campus while they talk to Caroline on speaker phone '''Bonnie: '''A surprise party? Seriously? I wanted a spa day. You try feeling the death of every supernatural creature who passes through you on their way to the Other Side. '''Jeremy: '''I'm not saying you don't deserve it. Besides her birthday isn't until next week. '''Caroline 'the phone: That's what makes it a surprise! ABANDONED BUILDING/SALVATORE HOUSE: calls Katherine to put the gang's scheme in motion '''Katherine:' '''Yeah, I don't think Bonnie would want a big party for her birthday. '''Caroline: '' '''Of course she does! So when can you get over to Stefan's to help us set up? '''Katherine' sighs: I can't. Caroline: You can't? Katherine: I would love to, but I just... I can't? a blank for a plausible lie Um...I'm making arrangements for Aaron Whitmore's funeral. The only reason Damon killed him was because we broke up, so I kinda feel like I owe it to Aaron. You understand right? Caroline: upset, but fake smiles Of course! No, that's really nice of you! hangs up Katherine's phone rings again Nadia Katherine: "Elena", you are so popular today. Katherine her phone: Hey Bonnie! Bonnie: Hey, how's it going? Katherine: You sound tired. Bonnie: Yeah, I had to pull an all-nighter for my sociology exam, and then I woke up to a coven of dead Russian witches passsing through me on the way to the Other Side. beat Sorry, self-pity. So not cute. Katherine: No, I-- I totally get it. It's--you're the anchor now. That must be...exhausting. Bonnie: Do you want to maybe meet up for coffee or something? It's just one of those days, you know? Katherine: Yeah. Well..fakely This is gonna sound crazy but I'm actually at the day spa right now, buying you a gift certificate for your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise, but, well, surprise! Bonnie: but trying to maintain her cover You read my mind. It's so...you. Katherine: Hey look, I'll check in with you later. Bonnie: Okay. [hangs up] Katherine: Nadia Why are they being so clingy today? SALVATORE CELLAR: [Stefan bites his wrist and dribbles his blood in a glass] Damon: What are you doing? [Stefan offers the cup to Damon] Stefan: Here you go. Drink. [Damon chugs the glass in one gulp] Damon: his lips I need more. Stefan: Too bad. Damon: That was nothing! Stefan: That was exactly four ounces. When you were out killing vampires, you said one vampire kept you good for eight hours. So, our friend Caroline did a little bit of math. Damon: Caroline? Stefan: Relax, she had a calculator. So: four ounces, three times a day should be just enough to help you manage the hunger. Damon: Manage me? Stefan: So you don't rip anyone's head off. We'll deal with your crisis once we get Elena back. Damon: I'll deal with my own crisis. Listen, you just let me out of here, I'll find Wes, I'll get the antidote. Stefan: And then what? Huh? You skip town, leave it to me to tell Elena everything you did after you thought she broke up with you? No. [ takes out his phone and starts to dial a number Damon: Who you calling there, buddy? Stefan: Katherine's been making a lot of excuses, and I have a feeling she won't be able to say no to me. phone rings Stefan: It's your phone. "Elena" is calling. Answer it. Damon: phone Elena, hey. Katherine: Hey, um, how are you? Damon: Oh you know, strung up, hungry, same old same old. Katherine: Now that the dust has settled, I was hoping that, I don't know, maybe... we can talk about what happened at the farm house. Can I see you? Damon: Okay. Sure. Why don't you just come to the house and we'll just talk about it here? Katherine: Perfect. I'll see you soon. Damon: Okay, bye. hang up the phone, Katherine turns to Nadia Katherine: Damon knows that he tried to kill me less than 24 hours ago. There isn't a single vampire-craving bone in his body that would risk putting his precious "Elena" back in that kind of danger again. Nadia: And yet, he is desperate to see her. Just like her other friends. Katherine:'' sighs'' They know. SALVATORE CELLAR Stefan: That doesn't make any sense. She's dodged anyone's attempt to try to get her over here, and now she voluntarily wants to come over? Damon: Unless... Stefan: Unless... Damon: She was testing me. beat She knows. FLASHBACK IN 1720 1720: Nadia approaches a man in the woods and pulls out a bag full of coins Nadia: Money for information. I was told you saw Katerina Petrova kill a man in cold-blood outside the quarter of Versailles. I want to know if that is true. I want to know what kind of person my mother is. IN THE PRESENT [Nadia is hallucinating] Nadia: She's been on the run for 228 years. walks up to a lying down Nadia Katherine: You passed out in the car. I didn't want to wake you. looks around and find that they are in a church Nadia: Perfect. I can make my peace with the universe. Katherine: Don't talk like that. I brought you here so that I can hide you until Wes finds a way to heal you. Nadia: You should leave now, while you can. There is no point in trying to save me. Katherine: I didn't raise you to be a quitter! And I promise as soon as you get better, we're leaving. Together. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE and Caroline are standing outside the house, discussing their current situation Caroline: Of course. The farther she gets, the worse our chances of ever seeing Elena again. It's bad enough that we didn't recognize Katherine, we also blew our only advantage. from inside the cell calls out to them Damon: Nothing a little locator spell can't fix... WHITMORE CAMPUS buys coffee and sees Bonnie and Jeremy walk up to her Liv: Let me guess.... matter of life and death? Bonnie: Kind of, yeah. Um, do you remember that locator spell we did the other night? Liv: Sure. It ended up saving'' glances at Jeremy...him. ''smiles at him ''You're welcome, by the way. '''Bonnie:' Now, we need you to find his sister. Liv: Why? She ran away from home? Jeremy: No, she's been possessed by her evil doppelgänger. looks both amused and skeptical Liv: Okay? Bonnie: Liv, will you help us? looks at Jeremy Liv: I can be convinced. CELLAR OF SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE is sitting on the steps to the basement as he works his shift as Damon's chaperone Damon: whines I need blood! Tyler: You just had your lunch 30 minutes ago. Damon: Or, you can give me a couple of sips of your hybrid juice, I can be on my way, and take my Ripper situation to Wes! Tyler: Not going to happen. throws a rock at the wall in frustration Damon: Can I ask you a question? Without you getting all wolf-man on me? Tyler: Do I have a choice? Damon: Why are you still here? Tyler: I'm a hybrid. and you need a babysitter Damon: Oh no, here-here. In-Mystic-Falls-here. Your family is all dead, and I don't see you getting a job at the Grill. And, I don't see you in a Whitmore hoodie, either. Something tells me that there is a little masochistic voice in your head thats trying to convince you that you and Caroline still have a fighting chance in hell. Tyler: to play it cool I think you have enough problems without you having to worry about me. Damon: Hmm, you're proabably right. stands up Damon: There's just one small difference between you and me. You wanna hear it? Tyler: Not especially. Damon: You see, even after all the terrible things that I do, Elena still chose me, because she's fighting for me. Caroline, on the other hand, chose the nuclear option. You know, that big red button that nukes your relationship once and for all. Well, sleeping with the guy that killed your mom was kind of her way of slamming her hand down. super speeds and opens the cell door Tyler: You think Elena will still want you back after this? It's over Damon, fix yourself and run far away. Damon: I plan on it. How's New Orleans this time of year? walks towards Damon Tyler: You think Elena is going to forgive you? Look at you! You killed her friend, you almost killed her brother, you almost killed HER. You're a joke, Damon! Damon: Says the guy pinning for the girl that slept with Klaus superspeeds over to Damon and gets up in his face Tyler: You dont know anything about me. Damon: I know how to get you in this cell. grabs Tyler and feeds on him until he has the strength to break through his chains. He throws Tyler onto the ground and makes a break for it. time later, Caroline walks into the cellar just as Tyler is starting to wake up Caroline: Hey ready for the changing of the...Tyler on the floor Oh my God! Tyler: as he sits up I'm okay! Caroline: by Tyler's side and examines the blood on his shirt He fed on you!? Tyler: I said, I'm fine! Caroline: confused But why would you come in here? Tyler: Why do you think? Damon knew exactly how to piss me off. walks in and is surprised to see Tyler and Caroline on the floor, with Damon nowhere to be found Stefan: What the hell happened? Tyler: I think Damon went to go find Wes... sighs COLLEGE DORMROOM is setting up the materials needed for the locator spell in Bonnie, Caroline and Elena's room, while Jeremy and Bonnie watch Liv: Elena's necklace, candle, and map... looks at Jeremy, then gestures for him to come toward her Liv: Give me your hand. and Bonnie look confused Liv: '''You're Elena's brother. That makes you blood. So, hand it over. '''Bonnie: Actually, he's her cousin. beat It's a long story. walks over and kneels by the table, and Liv grabs his hand Liv: Whatever, close enough runs her finger across Jeremy's palm Bonnie: That's...That's not how I taught you Liv: Relax Mr? I'm feeling my way through it, okay? Now, what do I say again? Bonnie: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Liv: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. closes her eyes for a moment, but nothing happens. She opens them again, and looks at Jeremy Liv: Does Elena look anything like you? Jeremy: Umm, same colored hair... Liv: flirtatiously What about her eyes? Are they as pretty as yours? Bonnie: '''jealous Is this necessary? '''Liv: I'm sorry, I'm searching for his sister/cousin doppelgänger in my mind. I'll take all the help I can get. Bonnie: annoyed Phasmatus tribum, nox es veras, sequitas sanguinum... Liv: eyes Phasmatos tribum, nox es veras, sequitas sanguinum... Liv: Does your sister spend alot of time in church? CHURCH Nadia: You leaving? Katherine: I'm going to check on Wes, he's taking to long. Nadia: Be careful, they're all looking for you. Katherine: smirks That's never stopped me before. WAREHOUSE is holding up a syringe that is filled with an orange liquid. He smiles and puts it in a case. Suddenly, he hears noises nearby Wes: Hello? grabs his phone about to call somone. Damon shows up behind him and destroys his phone by throwing it on the floor Damon: evilly What's up, doc? Wes: How did you find me? Damon: I called my friend Enzo and asked him about the little adventure he had with you. Gotta say, long way off the tenure track, huh? I take it the Augeutine Society hit a bit of a rough streak? Wes: There is no Augustine Society, Damon. It's just me Damon: Well then, I guess you're my guy! Because, you see, I have this long road ahead of me to win my ex-girlfriend back. But, I dont have a chance in hell if I'm lusting over her blood, you follow? Wes: Even if I did cure you of this virus, what difference does it make? So you stop feeding off your friends and you go back to feeding on innocent people. Is that really going to impress Elena Gilbert? grabs Wes by the shirt Damon: Look at me! You did this to me Wes: I didn't do this to you! You'' are this. I simply held up the mirror. ''jams his hand inside Wes, pinning him to the table Damon: It's my turn to play doctor. reaches for the scapel and cuts into Wes' eye. Wes screams in agony, and blood squirts onto Damon's face. CHURCH is still hallucinating, and flashes back to the summer, when she met Matt and Rebekah in Prague FLASHBACK: SUMMER EUROPE WITH MATT and Nadia are in bed after their threesome, while Rebekah showers Nadia: That was fun. Matt: You think? Nadia: You must really trust Rebekah. Matt: Huh? Nadia: Watch this. compels him Nadia: I'm going to steal her earrings, and you are not going to say anything. compelling him See? You're hanging out with an Original vampire, and you're not even on vervain. Trust! Matt: confused You know she is an Original? Nadia: I recognized her on the dance floor. I was hoping she'd know something about her brother Klaus's favorite vampire... Katherine Pierce. Maybe you've heard of her? Matt: stunned Yeah. Yeah, I've heard of her. I know her. Why do you care? Nadia: Because she is my mother, and I'd very much like to meet her. takes his [[Gilbert Ring|Gilbert ring] off his finger as she compels him again] I'm going to take your ring. Now, I have a reason to see you again. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY--CHURCH person in the shadows is seen moving around the pew where Nadia is resting WES' WAREHOUSE arrives at Wes' new makeshift lab, and walks right in Katherine: Wes. What the hell is taking so lo-? sees Wes dead and disemboweled on the table where Damon left him Katherine: horrifed No, no, no, no, no, no. phone rings. She sees that Nadia is calling and composes herself before she answers the call Katherine: Nadia, I'm coming back to the church right now. Stefan: Nadia's phone She's not at the church anymore. She's with me, at home. Katherine: Stefan, why do you have Nadia's phone? Stefan: She doesn't have much time left, Katherine. Katherine: to play dumb I don't know what you are talking about. Stefan: I know that it's you, and I know that you care about Nadia. That's why I brought her here. Katherine: Prove it. Put her on the phone. gives Nadia the phone Nadia: Katherine. Run. Stefan: You can always run, Katherine. That's what you do best. Or, you can come home and see your daughter one last time before she dies. It's your choice. hangs up BOARDING HOUSE sits on the couch next to a hallucinating Nadia Matt: Your hands are like ice. Nadia: confused Gregor... Matt: No, it's Matt, I'm not... Nadia: Gregor, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I did it for my mother. I did everything for her. Matt: saddened I know you did. Nadia: Forgive me? Matt: to be Gregor by adopting his accent Yes, I forgive you. Hey, shh, it's okay. It's okay, shh. Nadia: I don't wanna die. Matt: Shh. Nadia: I don't wanna die. Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler enter the room to check on Nadia. Bonnie sits next to her and holds her hand Nadia: What's gonna happen when I die? Bonnie: I'll take your hand, and you'll go to the Other Side. Just like that. Nadia: Will it hurt? Bonnie: herself to smile You won't feel any pain. enters the house Katherine: I'm here to see my daughter. sits next to Nadia Katherine: Nadia... holds her hand Nadia:You came back for me. Katherine: I won't leave you again. Nadia: Did you find a way to save me? Katherine: Klaus's blood would have saved you...If I had asked for it. Nadia:You would have outed yourself. Katherine: But you would have been alive. And now it's too late. Nadia: to hallucinate again My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her. Katherine: You found me. Nadia, I'm right here. Nadia: She's a liar and a murderer. She manipulates, she betrays...She'll do anything to survive. Katherine: Nadia, no. I'm right here. Nadia, look at me. Look at me. I'm here, I'm right here. Nadia: I'm looking for my mother. Katherine: This is not what your life should have been. 500 years searching for a mother who ended up being me. touches her daughter's face and sighs Katherine: Let me show you what your life should have been. What a perfect day would look like. gives Nadia a happy dream in which Katherine puts young Nadia to sleep Katherine: You and I had a little cottage. It was an ordinary summer day. You were playing outside you were tired and it was time for bed. You told me about the fort that you'd built out in the woods by the river. So I asked if I could visit, and you said when the sun came out in the morning. And I said, goodnight Nadia. the vision, Katherine kisses young Nadia's forehead before she falls asleep Katherine: Sleep well. reality, Katherine is crying as Nadia dies in front of her Katherine: Your mother loves you. ghost appears in the living room, and starts to cry when she hears Katherine say that. Then, she smiles, holds out her hand, and touches Bonnie to cross over to the Other Side. Bonnie: [in pain Ahhhh! closes her daughter's eyes and covers her dead body Katherine: So. This is it. tries to escape through the door with her vampspeed, but Damon appears in the doorway and blocks her Damon: '''smiles Hello, Katherine. You didn't think I'd miss this, did you? walks in, forcing Katherine to go into the foyer '''Katherine: Okay. So...who's got the knife? Which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce once and for all? waits for someone to speak, but everyone is silent What? Suddenly everyone's speechless? When I was on my deathbed you all had plenty to say. Tyler Is it you, Tyler? Because I triggered the werewolf curse? Gave you an identity and made you matter? Tyler: '''You've done nothing for me. '''Katherine: Oh please, Tyler. If I hadn't walked into your life you just be a wasted nobody with a boozy mom and a temper problem. takes a step towards Katherine, but Caroline stops him Caroline: Hey, don't, don't. Katherine Caroline: 'And you. I'm not worried about you offing me. Because we both know I made you better by making you a vampire. '''Caroline: 'smiles Goodbye Katherine. '''Katherine: Bye, bye Caroline. walks to Matt Katherine: ' The one girl here who actually appreciates how beautiful you are. You wouldn't stab me in the heart, would you, Matty Blue? No, I don't think so. You will definitely go down as the best night I never had. Oh, well... '''Matt: ' Oh, well... walks over to Jeremy '''Katherine: Well, little Gilbert, it was nice to have a brother for a second there...when you weren't being so damn annoying. Katherine [to Bonn ie']:' Bon Bon, no need for goodbyes. I'll see you on the flip side. walks over to Damon Katherine: Damon. How you would love nothing more than to drive that blade right through me. Damon: We've already done that, Kitty Kat. I've said all I needed to say. Katherine: I know but I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. You blame me for who you are. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a forgotten nobody on a bloody battlefield, and your father didn't get to live another day to be disgraced by you. Damon, I'm sorry that I gave you a life purpose. Passion, drive, desire. I'm sorry that you are who you are, because I'm the one that taught you how to love. Damon: '''I'll see you in hell, Katherine. winks at him and turns to Stefan '''Katherine: '''Stefan. You know, I've always wondered how it would be like to be loved by you. You've gotta admit, for that one fleeting moment....your feelings were real. It's truly has been the role of a lifetime. Stefan, I love you. And I've always loved you. stabs Katherine with the Traveller's knife '''Katherine: '''Then I guess this is how...our love story ends. falls down, Matt catches her, then Katherine sinks to the ground, leaning against the couch watching Katherine, Katherine closes her eyes. When she opens them they're black. She closes them and opens them again SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE sits on the couch next to Nadia's body. Jeremy appears behind him '''Jeremy: '''Stefan said we should bury her in the woods. turns around to Jeremy '''Matt: '''Screw that. back at Nadia '''Matt: '''She deserves better. stands up, lifts up Nadia's body '''Jeremy: '''You need some help? '''Matt: '''No, I got this. carries Nadia's body out the door DAMON'S ROOM is still unconscious on Damon's bed, while Damon and Stefan wait anxiously by her bedside '''Damon: '''Why is she not waking up? '''Stefan: When Gregor left Matt's body, it took him a while to wake up, too. Which gives us a little bit of time to talk about what the hell you did. Damon: Relax. Thanks to Tyler's friendly donation I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Stefan: A few hours, huh? And then what? What's the plan? Damon: Tell her everything I did. Stefan: Optimistic. Damon: I don't wanna be another Katherine Pierce. Katherine spent her whole life running from her problems only to die here. All alone. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE and Tyler lean on Damon's car Caroline: '''Is it wrong that I feel... '''Tyler: '''Victorious? '''Caroline: Sad. I know that Katherine is a horrible person but... Tyler: '''But, you see the good in people. '''Caroline: '''You mean Klaus. Because I saw the good in Klaus. '''Tyler: '''Your words. Not mine. '''Caroline: '''Your hybrid bite just killed someone and no one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it. How is that fair? '''Tyler: I don't know, Care. Maybe people just expect more from you? Caroline: Why? Because "being good" comes so easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler, it doesn't! I am a vampire. I have the same impulses as you. So I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. Yes, I slept with Klaus. But after you walked away from me. That was my choice and I'm living with it, and I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds. So, just get over it or get out of my life, but I'm done feeling guilty. walks away CHURCH walks over to the candles and lights one Bonnie: This is for you, Dad. I want you to know how much I miss you. laughs behind her Katherine: You gotta be kidding me, right? Something tells me I'm five centuries too late on the whole "believing in a higher power" thing. Bonnie: '''Well, you're here. That means it worked. You're dead. '''Katherine: True. But again...your friends didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. Using my own daughter against me? Harsh. I suppose I could have spend the next five hundred years running...but for what? My daughter was dying. Stefan would never love me. I was back to having nothing. And Elena wins again. Bonnie: Let's get this over with. takes a step towards Katherine, Katherine takes a step back Katherine: '''I am really starting to get sick of Elena getting everything that I want. '''Bonnie: '''What is that supposed to mean? '''Katherine: '''Wes had no intention of helping Nadia. FLASHBACK TO EARLIER PART OF THE EPISODE '''Stefan (on the phone): '''You can always run, Katherine. It's your choice. is enraged, and starts to trash the laboratory, where she finds Wes' audio recorder '''Wes' recording: A good day. I managed to extract the werewolf venom from Nadia Petrova's blood. The addition of the venom will make the ripper virus even more lethal to vampires. picks up the syringe and smiles CHURCH Katherine: He was just using her as a case study in his project to wipe out vampires of the face of the earth. Bonnie: '''Why are you telling me this? DAMON'S ROOM slowly wakes up '''Stefan: '''Hey! '''Damon: Elena? Katherine (Voiceover): I've said it before and I say it again. CHURCH Katherine: Elena had the life I always wanted. Well, until now. Bonnie: Katherine, what did you do? Katherine: Stefan thought he gave me a choice. Run, or die. WES LABORATORY Katherine holds up the syringe] Katherine (Voiceover): But that's not really much of a choice, is it? After all Nadia was the only person in this world who really loved me. And I wasn't about to let my daughter die alone. CHURCH Katherine: But Katherine Pierce wasn't about to go gentle either. WES LABORATORY injects Elena's body with the Eipper virus DAMON'S ROOM opens her eyes and looks up at Damon Elena: Hi! Damon: Are you...you? Elena: Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I'm here. looks at Stefan and Damon, but then notices something under her jacket. It's the syringe that Katherine used on her earlier Katherine (Voiceover): I left Elena with a bit of a parting gift. CHURCH Katherine: '''If I can't have Stefan, then no one can. beat Okay. Now I'm ready. puts her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. Nothing happens. Katherine tries again. They both seem confused '''Katherine: Nothing's happening. What's wrong? Bonnie: I don't know. This has never happened before. tries again, grabbing Bonnies shoulders Katherine: Bonnie, what are you doing? Let me pass through! Why won't you let me pass through? Bonnie: I don't know. I don't control it. Katherine: What? Bonnie: It's not up to me. Katherine: Then who is it up to? wind starts to blow. They both look around. Katherine gets thrown back Katherine: Bonnie. Bonnie: I can't help you, Katherine. Katherine: What.... looks terrified Katherine: No, no, no, no tries to hold on the ground, but gets pulled away '''Katherine:' No! Noooooooooo!!!! is sucked out of the church and into the darkness. The wind stops, and Bonnie is left alone in the church '''END CREDITS' See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five